


我搞到男神了（吗）-14

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [14]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670





	我搞到男神了（吗）-14

新年假期李赫宰在海岛上遇到一个算命的，他不信这些东西，李东海却突然来了兴致，拉着他坐到老先生面前的小马扎上。李东海的笑容在听到老先生开口第一句便淡了许多，手心溢出了些冷汗，还好有李赫宰牵着，他才感到安心。  
老先生看了看他们，对他说。

“命数大改，结局未定。”

李东海后背起了一层汗，半天才找回声音。  
“不算我，算他。”  
那老先生装模作样捻着胡子，摇了摇头“由此及彼。”  
李赫宰听的云里雾里，也没注意到李东海不对劲，又追问道“那是好还是不好啊？”  
“不错。”老先生又将目光移到李东海身上“可能也不太好。”  
李东海的脸色又差了几分。

李赫宰根本没明白什么意思，拉着李东海念念叨叨这肯定又是江湖骗子。李东海全程状态外，他终于想起来，自己是怎么来这里的到现在也不知道，有一天会不会突然回到原来的世界也不知道。他倒无所谓来去，反正都是自己，他都能坦然接受。但是要只有自己也还好，他放不下李赫宰，小狗狗一样整天围着自己，原来的那位突然回来了嫌李赫宰烦怎么办。  
身旁被他担心的人浑然不知，一边走路一边念念叨叨让他不要信那些，李东海只勉强的笑笑，示意自己没事。李赫宰见他不开心，停下来走到李东海面前牵起另一只手。  
“哥哥，你是怕你运势不好影响我吗？”  
李东海不吭声，他是怕自己突然改了命数影响身边人，李赫宰在他的世界里明明是个大明星，在这里却将将才有要火的势头。  
“哥哥你都这么厉害了运势不好也不用怕。”李赫宰双手拉着李东海，面对人倒着走“哥哥，你是不是怕我们被抵制？那我们回我老家过好不好，我家楼下的小便利店是我爸盘的，一个月也能赚点。到时候肯定也没人关注我们，要是有人关注正好，进店扫个码，五块钱就给见面。”

“神经病…”李东海被逗的笑骂一句，握着李赫宰的手把人拉到自己面前“我希望你好，赫宰，过了年就新的一年了，年末的大赏我想在台上看见你。”

李赫宰故作深情地望着李东海，“哥哥，那是不是得很多钱啊…得不到也没关系的。”

“想什么呢，我才不给你花钱买，你自己努力。”李东海瞬间从悲伤的情绪里抽离，翻了个白眼十分无语，还想花钱分一个，人不大心思倒挺多。  
李赫宰笑嘻嘻的朝李东海又近了一步，用力将人抱起来，他见李东海总算高兴才放下心，胡乱亲来亲去，把人嫌弃的直推他的脸。

他们来海岛已经快半个月，年底年初一般都是最忙的时候，李东海大手一挥说要放假，李赫宰也不觉得这样耽误工作，李东海说什么就是什么，李东海告诉他不用急着回去，他也不着急。每天跟着李东海悠闲散步，偶尔想起来自己还有个社交软件发几张自己的照片，几乎不怎么露面，要不是被人扒出照片是在海岛，也没人知道他在哪里。  
琛哥夺命连环call了好几天，李东海终于不情不愿地松口答应回去，带着不乐意回去工作的小孩一起飞回首都。他们上午落地直接被从机场vip拉回了工作室，连饭也没让他们吃一口，一摞子剧本拍到茶几上。  
琛哥喝了口咖啡，轻轻放到一边。  
“赫宰的那个片赶在年后这个档口了，现在一堆剧组找他拍戏。你去年的营业额有点少，我给你今年多加了一个电影。”

“真的吗？！”  
“我不同意！！”  
李赫宰李东海异口同声。

琛哥早已料到他们俩这个反应，慢悠悠地拿起咖啡杯。  
“没商量，你该拍个电影了。”说完，又慈眉善目地对李赫宰笑“表现不错，送来的本子里已经有挑大梁的了，你可以看看。”  
“我不拍！！”李东海瞪起眼睛“我要少而精！！爱惜羽毛！！”  
琛哥端着咖啡杯飘远了，理也不理。

李东海见人走远立马起身跟上去，李赫宰低头拿起最上面的本子，他摸了摸封面，是个近代剧，他还蛮喜欢这种主题的。不远处还能听到李东海在为了多的一部电影争，琛哥被吵的实在耳朵疼，隔着半个屋子把炮火转移。  
“吵什么！人家半年就比你一年的戏多，能不能有点出息。”  
“那我们俩又不是一样的定位，他就得堆作品。”李东海眨着眼睛，竖起一根手指“少一个电视剧怎么样？”  
“没门儿。”琛哥压根不吃这套，转身走了。

李赫宰用剧本挡住脸偷笑，一开始在一起的时候哪里会想到李东海私下里竟然是这样的性格，软萌跳脱，虽然偶尔也会端起年长者的架子，不过多数时候还是喜欢依着他。他喜欢的不得了，明明是哥哥，像个小孩儿一样，又没有人知道李东海这一面，他得意极了。  
他笑够了才从本子后抬起头，冲李东海招招手。  
“海海～”  
李东海应声走过来，从沙发背翻过去侧着滚下来正好枕在李赫宰腿上，还不忘抱怨李赫宰太瘦了，腿好硌。  
“我吃太胖就不好看了，哥哥我以后要是不能养你怎么办。”  
“你还想养我。”李东海闭着眼睛动了动，找到一个最舒服的位置躺好。  
李赫宰略微抬起胳膊，一直等李东海找好位置才放下，给人顺了顺头发专心致志看本子。现在正好中午，李赫宰看了一阵掏出手机，低声问道“海海，想吃什么？”  
“嗯…你看着弄吧…困了。”  
“那我随便点了？”  
“嗯…”  
李赫宰低低答应一声，一手放在李东海头侧环着，单手滑动屏幕。李东海迷迷糊糊也睡不实，见李赫宰一脸认真看手机，眯着眼睛去捣乱。  
许恩元路过的时候看到李东海横着躺在李赫宰的腿上休息，偶尔懒洋洋伸上去一只手，捏一捏李赫宰的耳朵，夹着耳垂把玩。他看得真切，李赫宰的耳朵悄悄地变红了。

李东海最后还是答应多接一部戏，他倒也不是突然上进，只是和李赫宰回家慢慢挑本的时候，发现有一个剧组同时邀请他们两个人。李东海抽出来仔细看，也是个近代剧，导演跟他关系还挺不错。  
“啊这个你要去试试，竞争的人有点多，但不是没希望的。”  
“哥哥你是不是也想和我一起拍戏呀？”  
李赫宰接过来一看，两个人手里的是同一个剧组的。他凑到李东海身边，咬着耳朵低语“海海，你想让我去那我努力好不好？”  
“哥哥你说，你说是不是想跟我一起拍戏？”  
李赫宰一边说着，一边使劲蹭李东海，把自己整个儿压在李东海怀里拱来拱去。李东海被他蹭得上火，想起自己的小心思被戳穿更觉得丢脸。  
“别乱想！我是在为你前途着想。”  
“嗯嗯嗯！我会努力的！！”李赫宰被推开再飞扑回去抱住，朝李东海的脸颊用力啄一口。他挨着李东海而坐，把自己挑出来的给人看，然后郑重其事的把李东海刚刚让他去试镜的那个剧本压到最上面。  
李东海约莫感受了一下厚度，满意地拍拍李赫宰的手。这才是他的赫宰应该有的，未来还要一步步走得更高，他要陪着李赫宰走到最上面。

试镜那天李东海陪李赫宰一起去的，两个人的角色在剧里都是主要角色，虽然试镜时间不同，李东海在家里觉得不放心，还是跟着一起去了。  
试镜场地已经有很多人在等了，李赫宰一眼看过去，有名气的没名气的都有。他坐到最后面的椅子，拉一拉李东海的袖子，“哥哥，坐一会吧。”  
李东海跟不远处的人点头示意，手臂环过李赫宰的肩膀拍了拍“你先看会本子，我跟那边说两句。”  
“哦…”李赫宰撅起嘴，拉住李东海的手。  
李东海左右看看，飞快凑过去亲一口“你要好好准备，待会我也会进去看，不要给我丢脸噢。”  
李赫宰不好意思低下头，又把另一边脸送过去“这边也要。”

说是要好好准备，李赫宰捏着台词看来看去，又把目光投向不远处打招呼的李东海身上。影帝在业内人气和口碑都很高，他出现在这自然有人争先恐后套近乎，李东海倒是脾气好，每一个人都笑意盈盈应和。  
李赫宰偷偷在后头瞄，何平用胳膊肘撞撞他。  
“你看那个，右边数第三个那个。”

李赫宰探头看了一眼，“怎么了？”

“他前年还跟东海睡过呢，剧组看对眼了，你要是选不上，到时候人家进组忙起来，你就等着瞪眼睛哭吧。”何平故作严肃“你不在旁边盯着，反正我们这些人可看不住他，到时候李东海出个新闻还是被拍了，你可别难受。”

李赫宰听后神情恍惚一阵，捏紧手里的纸张，他深吸口气吐出，表情变得凝重。  
“那是不是，只有我跟他一起进组这个办法了…”

何平十分惆怅的叹气“对，你想啊…就算东海没那个心思，谁又能保证别人没这个心思。特别搭对手戏，最容易上套了，你想想之前那些人，是不是都是剧组里的。”

李赫宰皱起眉，收回瞄李东海的心思，认认真真又把片段过了一遍。  
何平在一旁慢悠悠地咂嘴，年轻人果然好骗，三两句就吓唬住了。

竞角的片段是一段对手戏，本来是无实物表演，导演跟李东海关系不错，见他来了让他帮忙搭个戏。李东海自然说好，开玩笑搭着导演的肩膀说这忙可不是白帮，待会自家小孩来试镜，不通融通融说不过去。  
李赫宰见他招手连忙过去，安静站在一旁陪笑，时不时看一下李东海，装作不经意地靠近一步手臂十分自然地搭上的腰。  
李东海感觉到他的动作转过来看了他一眼，又笑着转回去，放松身体靠着。  
导演见此，意味深长地笑。  
“哦~~原来是这个意思。”

李东海也不介意，大方地接话“是，我男朋友，得麻烦您多照顾。”

李赫宰在一旁美滋滋露出牙龈，当着来试镜的所有人的面，把影帝的腰搂得更紧。李东海也不在意他故意炫耀，倚着他的身体懒洋洋地撩了下头发，美人尖露出几秒又迅速藏回发间。在场有一些人应该之前有过一些缘分，李赫宰眼角瞥到那些人的目光有些其他的意味。

李赫宰试镜的片段是剧里跟李东海的对手戏，本子是网络IP改编，电视剧改编成了至亲好友。他为了家国大义不得不开枪杀了挚友，设下陷阱骗人赶来，他动手以后发现好友在咽气之前抬手制止其他人复仇，他早都知道他会这样做。  
那一段是结局的高潮，李赫宰看过原版小说，又看了新改的本，这一段也反复斟酌了许久。他深吸口气吐出，小心翼翼推门进去。  
李东海正在跟导演说话，见他进来先笑弯眼睛，招了招手。  
“赫宰，来。”  
李赫宰应声过去，他在外人面前装的很乖，不怎么太爱讲话，一点看不出在李东海面前口若悬河的样子。听李东海的话一个一个人打招呼，然后规规矩矩地站到中间。  
李东海却突然一屁股坐到旁边，对导演说道。  
“我家孩子就无实物来吧，他没问题的。”  
“自家孩子不照顾一下？”导演饶有趣味看他。  
李东海十分自信地扬了扬下巴，与李赫宰有些惊慌的眼神对视，“啊…赫宰没问题的。”李东海转过脸，脸上的表情放松又镇定“让他来试试，不然还得算我是放水。”  
他说完，目光不经意似的扫过导演旁边的工作人员，又收了回去。

李赫宰看着李东海，后者对他点点头。  
他没有再纠结，无实物表演是他大学表演课的基本功，他顶多是因为这样的变故而惊慌。况且李东海对他很有信心，让他一下子踏实下来。  
导演见两人都没有反对，点了点头让李赫宰准备好了就开始。李东海在一旁抱臂饶有兴趣地看着，甚至偷偷拿出手机给正在沉淀情绪的人照了两张。  
李赫宰站在原地微微低头，他先稳住自己的呼吸，慢慢思索着，目光扫到不远处的李东海安定下来。他当然不会让李东海失望的，在娱乐圈那么多的人当中，李东海不是一眼就挑中他了吗。  
李东海坐直身体认真地看着，他也是第一次这样完全置身事外的看李赫宰表演，还不忘去看导演的反应，见人表情不错满意地收回目光。  
他的男朋友，当然是没问题的。

试镜比李赫宰想的顺利，导演当场夸下海口保证就算李赫宰最后不是今天这个角色，这个剧组也一定带他的份儿。他当时听完就想跑去找李东海要点奖励，顾忌旁边有人才勉强忍下来决定等回家再说。  
两人一路回到车上，李东海转过身笑意盈盈看着他。

“没想到，你比之前咱们刚认识那时候进步了不少呢。”

“真的吗？那你要继续签我哦。”李赫宰放下手机，喜滋滋凑过去“让我亲一亲。”

“等一下…”  
李东海抬手要拒绝，却晚了一步。只听前边副驾刚开车门的许恩元“哎呦”了一声，车身轻微晃了晃，又下车把空间留给他们。李赫宰心满意足的舔了舔李东海的嘴角分开，冲人呲牙一笑。  
“哥哥你嘴唇是甜的。”

李东海立刻翻了个白眼，这种话也就能哄骗一下二十来岁的小孩吧。他没说出来，假装受用揉一揉李赫宰的头靠在肩膀。

“哎我还想问你，你今天演的时候在想什么，表情挺到位。”

“啊…”李赫宰有些不好意思，小心翼翼开口。  
“干嘛问这个啊…”

李东海也没注意他的表情，无聊用小号刷sns玩，随口回道“就是好奇。”  
李赫宰斟酌了一下，那表情似乎要下很大的决心才能说出来。李东海反而还更想知道了，一眨不眨地望着他等答案。  
李赫宰耳朵有些泛红，挠挠头十分窘迫。  
“哎呀我就是在想，我们说好跟别人合约情侣避嫌结果你假戏真做了，约好了要见面的，你还把他带出来见我，我好伤心哦。”

前排的许恩元一直竖着耳朵偷听他们的对话，没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来，连忙捂住嘴从后视镜瞥了眼李东海的表情，低头掏出手机装模作样玩手机。  
李东海听后愣了愣，一把推开李赫宰，还不忘瞪一眼偷笑的助理然后用力拍了一下李赫宰的头。  
“你是不是有病！”  
李赫宰一点也不恼，把李东海拉回自己怀里抱住“呜呜嗯嗯嗯我有病，哥哥给我治。”

李东海做了个呕吐的表情。

当天晚上两人一同回了李东海在另一处的房子，下车前李赫宰四处看了看，确认安全才从李东海的保姆车上下来。两人不远不近的距离前后错开走了几步，李东海忽然停下来，十分不满。  
“你离我这么远干什么？”

“嘘...哥哥你快走，我们俩要是再被拍琛哥可是要扣我工资的！”李赫宰鬼鬼祟祟四处观望，然后压低声音道“海哥，我可不能被你粉丝说倒贴！她们不喜欢我可不行。”  
“你神经病吧...离我近点。”  
李赫宰双手抄在卫衣兜里，来回晃晃身子拒绝“海哥，注意保持距离！”  
李东海停下来，翻了个白眼。  
“你自己想清楚，不跟我走今天就睡大街吧。”

李赫宰想也没想，立刻大步迈到李东海面前站好，隔着口罩亲吻李东海。  
“不要生气嘛海哥，我跟你走。”

李东海捂着口罩只露出一双眼睛在外，被李赫宰亲了亲眼睛弯成一道月牙，笑眯眯地跟李赫宰牵着手一起进电梯间。  
不远处一辆车的车窗缓缓升起，女孩抱着相机坐在车内神情复杂，片刻拿起手机熟练打字。

海王后花园（5）  
小灵通：吃瓜的人的手！[举手]  
影后一米大：[举手]  
吾皇万岁：来了来了！  
Richgirl：咋破坏队形呢  
海妈：妈粉虽迟但到，我儿子又看上谁了，他最近这半年好消停啊，新人就这么好吗  
小灵通：我艹，我还没说呢你咋就未卜先知了？？  
影后一米大：？？？什么情况，又是新人？  
吾皇万岁：现在可不能叫新人了，李赫宰也算是流量了吧，他进步好快啊，一年不到就冲进来了。  
Richgirl：也不看看谁保他，小海的资源没少给他拉吧，他俩跟绑一起了一样。  
海妈：？？什么意思？@小灵通 你说清楚  
小灵通：我跟海哥车来着（不许骂我我真的太想他了），然后拍到他俩回了江南的房子，不是汉江边的那个大平层，是江南的洋房，就是跃层的那个。好甜哦呜呜呜呜呜，小孩看上去被海海迷的五迷三道的，找不着北了快。  
影后一米大：？？？？？？  
吾皇万岁：有图吗  
海妈：天哪。。。又一个被我儿子欺骗的无辜少年！婆婆心疼！  
Richgirl：太可怜了。。。说的我都想给小孩打钱了。  
影后一米大：只有我一个人吃醋吗？  
小灵通：你别急着酸，看到图你更酸好伐、  
小灵通：[图片][图片][图片]  
小灵通：前头我就不给你们看了，复述一下就是一开始小孩跟海海分开走的，然后海海停下来两人隔着几步说了几句话，然后小孩就快走几步过来亲他了。  
海妈：心碎了，好好的孩子怎么就被我儿子骗了。  
Richgirl：是想要再给打钱的程度。  
吾皇万岁：绝了，好甜。  
吾皇万岁：如果不是我爱豆就更甜了。  
影后一米大：这是什么娱乐圈恋爱纪实？  
小灵通：u1s1看得我心花怒放  
小灵通：虽然他妈的这是偶像失格。  
海妈：琳琳你疯魔了吧，虽然儿子整天上新闻上热搜，但他还是个演员  
Richgirl：大家好我是演员李东海，谢谢影迷朋友们对我的支持，以后也会多多和各位导演完成高质量作品呈现给大家。  
吾皇万岁：琳琳，复述一遍。  
影后一米大：他妈的，说起来你们看没看蒜瓣的那个楼，海哥今年跨年都没去会所玩，演出也全推掉了。  
小灵通：还用看蒜瓣，他俩都在济州岛被拍了  
小灵通：琛哥真稳得住，到现在都一个字不回  
Richgirl：说是工作室出钱把照片买下来了真的假的啊、  
海妈：我朋友说儿子今年都没有给会所交钱，直接退会了。  
海妈：这是什么为爱守身如玉的感人剧情，李赫宰一点活儿很好。  
影后一米大：我不承认李东海是0  
小灵通：你承不承认没用，李东海承认就行。  
吾皇万岁：绝了，可是海海的绯闻也没断过啊，就是没以前频繁了，也没以前劲爆了，海哥，你是不是不行了。  
吾皇万岁：富婆，今年礼物再补送一个肾宝片吧。  
Richgirl：你是不是有病  
Richgirl：海哥就是五十岁也会老树开新芽的！  
小灵通：他妈的别开车了，这cp有点好嗑szd  
吾皇万岁：他俩的超话不是都比个超排名还高了么，万一搞到真的了呢。  
影后一米大：那我就以死明志  
海妈：？你可真是艺高人胆大

李赫宰跟李东海进家门以后不由得发出感叹，“海哥，你真有钱。”

李东海应了一声，脱了鞋进屋内。他在这个世界是个背靠大树长大的孩子，家里有权有势，区区娱乐圈轻松容易。只不过有点可惜，跟父母关系并不亲近，成年以后也不怎么跟家里人来往了。他有时候在这里也觉得寂寞，想念以前家里的热汤热饭，这里除了李赫宰和朋友，身边没有别的人能作精神依靠。想想这位影帝先生应该也觉得寂寞，一个人和无数的大房子。  
这房子是他在家清点自己的财产时发现的，李赫宰在外忙着拍戏时他来这里看过，建在半山腰上，视野还算是开阔。他觉得李赫宰应该会喜欢，正好今天工作离这边近，就跟琛哥说回这边住。  
一楼有一处超大的落地窗，李东海按了遥控等窗帘全部合上才敢开灯，上次他想起自己把东西落在这里，晚上开车来取走得急就没拉窗帘，一开灯的同时外头不知道哪里突然有闪光灯，吓得他赶紧又关上灯，摸黑找东西离开了。  
李赫宰安静站在一边等他忙，李东海见此，拉着李赫宰的手。  
“怎么了？也不说话。”  
“海哥，我就是在想，万一咱们俩瞒不住了，我积蓄是不是都不够你这房子一个月的电费...”  
李赫宰一副深受打击的样子，垂头丧气道“海哥，你不会嫌弃我吧。”  
李东海满头问号，还没想出个所以然，只见李赫宰又重新抬起头，“海哥，我会努力的！”  
李东海艰难地咽了咽口水，他现在一听到努力两个字，条件反射屁股疼腰疼。也不知道这人脑子里一天到晚都在想什么，反正神奇的很。  
他见李赫宰这样觉得好玩，揉一揉头发催促人洗澡，李赫宰腆着笑脸跟上来缠住他，跟在外面不同，从身后抱着他两人身体贴在一起，然后晃晃悠悠地走向楼梯。  
“海哥，一起洗嘛。”  
“各自洗各自的，我才不跟你一起洗。”  
李东海脸颊微红，皱起眉嗔怪。这样的姿势走路每走一步都贴在一起，李赫宰的下身几乎快蹭进他臀缝。他拧着身体挣脱李赫宰的手臂，红着脸道。  
“哎呀...别抱着我！”  
李赫宰松开手臂，定定看他一阵笑眯眯凑近。  
“东海，你是不是在害羞？”  
“我没有！！”  
李东海拧着眉推开他，快走几步离开，李赫宰几步便追上来，一双手臂又重新黏了上来。  
“我就知道！哥哥你不要不好意思嘛，就一次也不行嘛...我最近忍得好辛苦哦...”  
“闭嘴！！”

年初的假期彻底结束后，李赫宰因为去年定好的行程进组拍摄去了，李东海又一个人留在首都。他也快要忙起来了，有新的代言要赴海外拍摄，定妆照宣传片一大堆，连着有个一个多礼拜回不来。  
李东海在工作室查最近的行程表，突然想起什么。  
“上次那个电视剧还没信儿吗？”  
“导演还没定，男三已经定好了。”琛哥调出软件查看“啊，上次赫宰试的是哪个来着？”  
“二吧，这剧好像没一番？”李东海漫不经心回道，手上却迅速调出导演的电话“我打个电话，你先看看赫宰的行程。”  
琛哥看向他，“又给他塞进去？”  
“不许告诉他。”李东海冲他眨眨眼，抱着手机出去给导演打电话了。他还是不放心，稍微再打点一下，李赫宰能进这个组，以后的戏路也能再多点选择。况且新人演员又不能一直靠流量吃饭，总归是最后还是要回到作品上，总得有一两个拿得出手的才行。  
李东海熟稔寒暄着，另一手快速回李赫宰发来的信息，又来给他报备自己的行程了，从吃饭到酒店事无巨细。李东海换了一边肩膀夹住手机应和。  
“是，张导儿，我们家孩子不错吧。”  
“那可得麻烦您多想着点儿，要是能带我家孩子一起进组，我片酬可以再低一点。”李东海笑道“给您省点钱嘛，趁赫宰片酬还没炒起来，您还不快点用，他下一部剧可快要提档了，身价要是翻了一番，您还得破费不少呢。”  
导演也不介意，呵呵笑起来。  
“东海啊，你对他还挺上心。”  
“当然上心了，我男朋友就这一个。”  
李东海又说了几句，客客气气挂断电话。李赫宰还在跟他念念叨叨的纠结自己会不会被导演选中，连着发了几个哭哭的表情包，说自己好想跟他一起拍戏。  
李东海轻笑，回拨过去电话。  
“赫宰，你肯定会选上的，不要担心那么多。”他话锋一转，颇有些兴师问罪的意思“我倒是比较好奇有代拍拍到你给同剧组的人扇扇子呢？”  
“啊...你不要误会！我那是举手之劳！”  
“是吗？你还挺热心呢。”  
李东海不冷不热的态度吓得李赫宰就差原地起立，立马拿出拿手好戏。  
“哥哥！你吃醋了吗！”  
没想到李东海压根不吃这套了。  
“李赫宰，我生气了。”  
“呜呜呜哥哥不要生气，我下次不敢了，我以后再也不帮他扇扇子了呜呜呜呜...”李赫宰隔空做出一个委屈的表情，眼神却瞬间冷了下来，眯着眼睛隔人群望了一阵同剧组的女演员。  
“哥哥我保证，我一定跟所有人保持距离。”  
李东海稍微被哄好了一些，冷哼一声“看不出来，你还挺受欢迎。”  
“海海你知道的嘛...剧组炒作什么的...我会注意的。”

正说着，旁边插入一道女声。  
“赫宰，晚上收工一起去吃火锅？我和你还有经纪人一起？”

女演员跟李赫宰离得又不远，李东海自然也听到了，啧啧咂嘴凉飕飕开口。  
“去吃吧，吃火锅呢。”

李赫宰差点吓出汗来，转过身一本正经拒绝。  
“不好意思，我在接电话。”

李东海没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。这个家伙，怎么也不会委婉点说。大概是那边人走远了，李赫宰的声音又重新放到，喜滋滋冲他邀功。

“我做的好吧？！”

“是，表现得很好。”李东海含笑。

-tbc-


End file.
